Who Knew There Would Be so Much Drama on a Cruise
by prettydevil4295
Summary: The gang goes on a cruise. Michael gets sea sick,Lola and Zoey fall for the same guy,Quinn and Logan meet in secret multiple times,and Chase obsesses over how cute he thinks Zoey is.Takes place before ZandC hook up. Only 1st chap. I'll right more soon!
1. Pack up!

Who New There Would Be So Much Drama on a Cruise Ship

Who New There Would Be So Much Drama on a Cruise Ship

Chapter 1

Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael, and Logan are packing for a seven day cruise through the Caribbean.

The girl's dorm room, 10:15p.m.

"How exciting is this cruise, Zoe?" Lola asked, obviously giddy.

"Very. This will be so much fun!"

"I know! I just wish Logan wasn't going."

"Lola. It doesn't make sense to go on a cruise that Logan's father set up without Logan."

"I guess you're right. Oh well. I bet there will be tons of hot guys!"

"Do you think about anything besides boys?" Zoey asked while she was laughing. "Hey, do you know where Quinn went?"

"No," Lola said as she stuffed more clothes into her full suit case.

Quinn came into the dorm juggling two boxes. "Hey, guys."

"Do you need any help?" Zoey offered.

"No. I'm good."

Quinn dropped her boxes near the couch. The girls were nearly finished packing.

"What's all this? Don't tell me it's more science crap," Lola said annoyed.

"Just because I'm separating from land, doesn't mean I have to separate from science," Quinn stated quite proud.

"Fine then," Lola said, _still_ shoving things into her suit case. She let out a frustrating breath. "I think I need another bag."

"Another bag?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"You already have three! Not including your carry-on bags," Zoey joined in.

"And your point is…"

Zoey and Quinn looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The boy's dorm room, 10:30p.m.

"You guys got all you stuff together," Logan asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah, but we see you haven't," Michael said with a nod toward his bed. Logan's stuff was on and around his bed and his suit case was open, but empty.

"I know. That's why he's here," Logan said pointing to the boy that had followed him into their dorm.

"Get to packing," Logan said to Dustin.

"Wait. Does Zoey know that you're using her brother again?" Chase asked.

"Who cares!" Logan said nastily. "Get to work, Dustin."

"Why should I? Chase is right; you _are _just using me again. And what do I get out of it? Nothing."

"Here," Logan said, handing him three bucks.

"Awesome," Dustin said, taking the money and turning to Logan's bed.

"Are you seriously going to pack his crap for only three dollars?" Michael asked.

"Do you know how many of those new shocker candies I can buy with three dollars?" Dustin responded.

"Kid makes a good point," Michael said to Chase, who simply nodded.

"D, I didn't pay you to talk to Chase and Michael. Get to packing!"

"Alright, Logan."

After Dustin packed Logan's bag and went back to his own dorm, Chase said, "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait for this trip!"

"You're just saying that because Zoey is going," Michael teased.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny."

"I thought so," Michael said with a smile.

"You would. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed early. 'Night."

"'Night," said Michael and Logan, who turned in fifteen minutes later. (To be continued)


	2. Carmen

Alright, here's the second chapter, which I promise is more interesting than the first

Alright, here's the second chapter, which I promise is more interesting than the first. Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed the first chapter. Please review!

Chapter 2

"Thank _God _we're of that plane," Lola exclaimed. They had just landed at Tampa Airport and were now getting on the shuttle to head over to baggage claim. None of them had slept very well last night, due to the excitement of this trip.

"_I know!_ I hate long plane rides," Quinn said.

"How do you hate long plane rides?" Michael joined in. "I love planes. I would live on one if I could."

The girls just shook their heads.

"Excuse me," said an older woman to Chase. "My niece is over there and I want to stand by her."

"Oh, sure thing." Chase took a step back and followed the lady's gaze to this stunning girl with black hair. Even through her prescription glasses, you could see her big blue eyes shinning. Her skin was a light coffee color, and she had dangerously long legs. The girl was wearing a white halter top and a pair of DKNY jeans. On her feet she wore Fat Albert snickers.

"Woooooooooow," Chase declared as he leaned against the door.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Her," Chase responded.

Logan looked over right when the girl had bent down to pick up her backpack. "Man, she's hot," he confirmed. "Nice butt, too."

"Logan! You are such a pig," Zoey announced the obvious when she walked over. "Who are you harassing now?"

"That hottie over there. Jealous?" Logan said flirtatiously.

"Ew, no!"

"Suit yourself," he said with a shrug.

The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear and noticed Chase. She gave him a small smile.

Before Chase could smile, the door opened and he fell hard on the airport floor.

Logan and Michael bust into fits of laughter.

Lola and Quinn walked over to help Chase up.

Zoey and the girl bent down to Chase. "Are you ok?" they both asked. The girl had a very clear voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm…I'm fine," he said, letting Lola and Quinn help him up.

As soon as Chase got up, everyone exited the shuttle. Logan and Michael's laughter were starting to subside.

They brought Chase over to a bench, even though he kept saying that he was alright. The girl said something to her aunt, making her walk onward. After she got on the escalator to go downstairs, the girl walked over to the group.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said to not just her, but all his friends.

"Good. Well I'm Carmen."

"I'm Chase."

She had a very warm smile. "Well I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Maybe we'll meet again."

"Maybe," Chase said with a smile of his own.

"That girl was cute," Michael said as soon as Carmen walked away.

"Yeah, she was," Chase admitted.

"Come on," Zoey said when Chase stood up. "Let's go get our bags."

After they got their bags, they got two taxies to the ship, Chase, Logan, and Quinn in one and Michael, Zoey, and Lola in the other. When they arrived, the teens were able to board quickly. There were only fifty people on the cruise.

"This place is _HUGE_!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Yep," Logan said proudly. "It's my dad's."

"Is this everyone?" Chase questioned, stunned by the lack of people present.

"Maybe another hundred or hundred fifty will show."

"That's it?" Michael asked.

"You'd never catch _me, Logan Reese, _on a crowded cruise. Anyway, follow me. Everything we need is on the top floor."

Please review! I'll defiantly update soon, but only if you guys review this chapter.


	3. Getting Settled

The third Chapter is done

**The third Chapter is done! Hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

Chapter 3

"_This _is our cabin?" Zoey asked amazed.

They were standing inside a beautiful parlor with a marble floor, a crystal chandler in the center, and a glass table bellow with three crystal vases containing yellow and pink roses. The room was shaped like a circle, with a white door to the left and right and a 5-foot long hallway directly ahead, leading to what seemed like the kitchen.

"Yep. Girls can have the cabins to the right. Boys, we get the left," Logan said. "Kitchen, lounge, and the Jacuzzi and pool are down the hall."

Lola exchanged a look with Zoey, who exchanged a look with Quinn.

"To the pool!" they yelled.

As they ran to the pool, the girls threw of their t-shirts, revealing Lola's frilly red bikini top, Zoey's blue and green polk-a-dot, halter bathing suit top, and Quinn's yellow string bikini top. Quinn set her glasses on the counter before they ran through the opened French doors and jumped into the 20 by 20 pool. Their jeans clung to them as soon as they had hit the water.

The boy's decided to join them, throwing off their shirts and jumping in, cannonball style.

"Logan, this is amazing!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Duh. What did you expect!" he said arrogantly, floating on his back.

"A simple 'thank you' would have been enough," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

They hung out in the pool until it was time to launch the boat. They got out and went to the edge of the balcony to see the ship leave the dock. It was a striking scene. They were leaving directly at sunset and the dolphins were visible, bidding them a due.

Twenty minutes later, the teens were getting ready for their first dinner aboard. Zoey and Quinn were in Zoey's room. As Zoe was unpacking, Lola came in and asked, "What are you guys wearing?"

"I don't know," Quinn admitted. "What about you, Zoe?"

"I think I'll wear my strapless red, knee-length dress, or is that too casual? Maybe I should wear my sleeveless purple, ankle length dress with micro-sequins." She took both out of her bag for Quinn and Lola to see. "What do you guy's think?"

"Hmmm," they both said.

"The purple one," Lola said. At the exact same time, Quinn said, "The red one."

"You guys!" Zoey whined. "You're supposed to agree!"

But they ignored her.

"Why the red dress? It's way too casual for dinner." Lola was obviously talking to Quinn.

"Well the purple dress is way too extravagant for dinner," Quinn responded.

"Please agree!" Zoey complained.

"Why are you stressing about it so much," Lola asked.

Zoey put her dresses on top of her suit case and shrugged her shoulders. She was looking at the wall that her bed was against when she answered.

"You guys are right. I don't know why I'm worrying so much."

"It's ok. We thought you had a reason for obsessing over dinner dresses," Quinn said with a small laugh. Zoey and Lola laughed, too.

Thirty minutes later, the girls were ready for dinner. Zoey had decided on wearing a long, strapless, black dress, and Lola and Quinn wore the dresses that they said that Zoe should wear.

"We look hot!" Zoey said with a grin as long as California.

"Better than hot. We look irresistible!" Lola exclaimed.

"Speaking of irresistible," Quinn said, "Check these out."

Quinn went across the hall from the bathroom into her room. She pulled her duffle bag out from under her bed and dug through it. She returned to the bathroom, where Zoey and Lola where doing touch ups on their hair, with a clear bottle.

"You wanted to show us Tums?" Zoey asked, pointing to Quinn's bottle.

"They look like Tums, don't they? But they're not anymore. These are specially enhanced Tums. The orange ones and the pink ones work together. You can't have one person swallow the orange and not have another person swallow the pink, or vice verse. You see-"

"Can we come back to this later, Quinn?" Zoey asked. "We're going to be late for dinner."

"Yeah. Let's go," said Lola as she pulled the girls out of the bathroom.

They walked into the lounge to see Chase and Logan playing foosball. They had the TV on the sports channel. The Patriots were playing the Giants and were up by two touchdowns. The boys were still in their clothes from earlier.

"Oh _please _tell me you're not wearing that to dinner," Lola said, gesturing to Logan's khakis and yellow guy tank.

"Yeah. You can't be serious," said Quinn, eyeing Chase's jeans and 'Vote for Pedro' t-shirt.

"Actually, we are. Michael's sick, so Logan ordered room service," explained Chase.

"Sick with what?" Zoey asked concerned.

"He threw up in the hallway for about ten minutes before he finally decided to go to the bathroom. I'm gonna go with food poisoning," Logan said.

"From _what_?" Quinn asked. "Did he eat something strange?"

"I don't know what Michael puts in his mouth," Chase and Logan said in unison as Logan scored on Chase for the seventh time in a row.

"Will you quit it," Chase said to Logan.

"Can I help it if I'm amazing at everything," Logan responded.

All of them rolled their eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Zoey said as she turned to walk down the hallway.

When she opened the door, she saw a tall girl with long black hair. She was wearing a Boston Red Sox cap and was looking down at a receipt.

"Here's your-"

She stopped talking when she looked up.

Zoey's eyes went wide.

Carmen had delivered their food.

**Sorry I took so long updating it. I promise I won't be this slow on the next one, which is, if you guys review, and BE HONEST. Much luv, **_**prettydevil4295.**_


	4. Surprise

**So sorry that I've been MIA for a while with this story. Would you believe that I got abducted? Yeah, I didn't think so. I just didn't know exactly what to do next, but never fear! Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4:

"Uh, Carmen! What are you doing her?"

"Oh, um, I saw this tray just sitting here." She brushed a strand of hair behind her abnormally small ear. "I figured I'd let the residents here know. And who are you? I didn't quite catch your name at the airport."

"Zoey."

Carmen handed Zoey the tray and asked, "Is Chase here?"

"Yes, come on in."

Zoey lead her down the hall and set the room service tray on the kitchen counter. "Hey, guys. Guess who's-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Chase and Logan in a tussle in front of the TV. It seemed like they were fighting over the remote. Guys!

"What happened?" Zoey asked Lola and Quinn who were sitting at the counter, watching the brawl.

"They got into a fight over weather to continue watching the football game or turn to some new comedy show that Chase wanted to watch," Lola explained while taking the lid of the food tray.

"Wow," Zoey said in an I'll-never-understand-guys tone.

"That's _one _way of putting it," Quinn sighed.

"Let me handle this," Zoey said, starting to walk over to the boys.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I can handle it more swiftly."

Zoey raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Be my guess."

Carmen walked around the couch and stopped right in front of the boys. Chase was now trying to make Logan eat carpet. It was rather hilarious, actually.

"Hey, Chase," Carmen said coyly.

Chase was just about to give Logan a Wet Willie when he looked up into Carmen's blue eyes. "Carmen? What are you doing here?"

"Breaking up a fight," she laughed breezily.

Chase stood and smiled. "I meant on this cruise ship."

"Vacation, the usual. You?"

"Logan's dad owns the ship," Chase responded.

"And is this Logan?" she asked, looking around Chase to see Logan coming to his feet.

"Yeah. And that's Zoey, Lola, and Quinn," Chase said while pointing to each girl.

After that, they both just stood there, staring at each other for the longest time. You could tell that they were in there own little world.

Finally, Logan reached his breaking point. "Can you guys say something," he said rudely.

"You could leave," Chase said, not removing his eyes from Carmen.

Logan rolled his eyes and muttered, "Freaks" as he left the room with his dinner.

Lola, 11:00pm

After dinner, Lola grabbed her diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am loving this cruise, not to mention the boys on deck! But of course the boy I _really want_ to be with barely pays attention to me. RL is such a jerk! Maybe I should start dropping unsubtle hints. I think I actually might do that._

_Love,_

_ Lol_

Carmen and Chase, 11:05pm

"So thanks for letting me stay for dinner," Carmen said as they stood in front of her cabin.

"Thanks for joining us," Chase said smoothly…well, for him.

"Anytime." They were both practically glowing. Then, an awkward silence enveloped them. They had no idea what to do.

Then, Carmen stretched up the inch difference between the two and kissed Chase on the cheek. She smiled and slipped in to her room.

Even though it was the slightest of touch, it was enough to make Chase walk away with the goofiest grin.

Zoey, 11:05

Zoey grabbed a scrap piece of paper and started making a very important list.

_21 Ways to Make Me Laugh Involving Carmen _

_1. Sneak into her cabin and draw on her face with red sharpie (hope she's a deep sleeper)._

_2. Blindfold her, tell her we're going to play break the piñata, then make _her _be the piñata. _

_3. Drop my dinner on her every night that she shows up. _

_4. Tell her I see a mermaid, then when she comes to look, push her overboard._

_5. Tell her that Chase likes bald girls, then laugh when she finds out the truth a little too late. _

_6. Put a lit bag of dog crap at her door._

_7. Set her up on a date with Logan. _

_8. Get Quinn to give her a freaky Quinnvention that shocks her every time she comes near Chase and she can't take it off._

_9. Tell her Chase is gay then say that Logan is his boyfriend._

_10. Tell Chase that she is gay then say that she asked me out._

_11. Tie her to the front of the ship._

_12. Send her a message saying that the Easter Bunny is stalking her._

_13. Stalk her to get some dirt on her, and then if I get caught, say that Chase paid me to do it._

_14. Tell her that Chase believes in aliens, and says that anyone that doesn't isn't good enough for him!_

_15. Promise to be her best friend then annoy the crap out of her! _

_16. Challenge her to a smoothie chugging contest but put hot sauce in her's._

_17. Have Michael throw up on her. _

_18. Have Lola yell in her ear._

_19. Feed her to the sharks._

_20. Give her some fish then release 100 hungry pelicans on her._

_21. Hit her in the head with a baseball bat. _

Zoey reread her list. She didn't think that the last one was all that funny, but anything that made Carmen miserable would have made her happy at that moment. Zoey couldn't figure out why she was so angry with Carmen, but she was. Simple as that and out of the blue. It couldn't be jealousy…

Michael 11:30pm

Michael walked into the girl's bathroom, hoping to find something for his stomach. He felt like crap. The last time he could remember feeling this bad, he had just turned six. He ate a whole bunch of candy, cake, and ice cream and was sick for weeks. It was just like being six again.

He found some Tums in the medicine cabinet and chewed one of the pink ones. Michael hoped desperately that he would feel better soon as he sulked back to his room.

Quinn and Logan 11:45pm

Logan knocked wildly on Quinn's door. "Quinn! Open up! Quick, before the others see," he whisper-yelled.

Quinn flung her door open. "I'm still mad at you."

"For what?"

"The whole 'Man, she's hot. Nice but, too' thing," Quinn confirmed, doing a bad imitation of him.

Logan looked up and down the hall then grabbed Quinn's arm and stepped into her room. She started to protest, but Logan interrupted her. "I only pretended to be interested in Carmen when we were at the airport because that was what the old, single Logan would have done. Would you rather _they_ know that we're dating?" He nodded toward the closed door, obviously talking about their friends.

She didn't say anything, and Logan took the chance to apologize. Quinn smiled appreciatively and forgave him. He kissed her then, slow and tender. Then, the kisses progressed, and the next thing they knew they were making out on Quinn's bed. Ten minutes later, Logan and Quinn were talking. They talked for hours, and at three o'clock, they both fell asleep. Right there. On Quinn's Bed. Where anyone could find them in the morning.

**What'd ya think? Let me know. I will update as soon as I can on the next one, and I know that I said that last time, but I'll try harder this time, as long as I get enough reviews! And if I do take a while, don't be mad, stay patient :]!**


End file.
